


The Next Day

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corrin enjoys a small precious moment, watching her beloved sleep.Sequel to First Time.





	

There was warmth.

Corrin was so used to being woken by Jakob and Gunter knocking on her door or the frosty touch of her maid, but instead she was spared that, instead enjoying the feeling of coming too naturally. She had never however felt the joy of waking with another holding on to her.

Corrin's senses filled with that of her lover; how soft the touch of her skin felt against her own, the deceptive strength in her arms as Corrin was held tight, the luscious scent of lavender and another that was just so unmistakably _her_. Above all else, Corrin adored how happy and peaceful she looked asleep, completely free of the worlds troubles. Corrin could not deny her lover was a timeless beauty, loved and lusted by her entire kingdom. However despite seeing her lovers naked body in a most erotic display, Corrin though Camilla was most beautiful asleep.

Waking up next to Camilla was a blessing, the kind that could only be shared between them. Running her hand over Camilla's muscular back, fingers grazing her skin ever so gently… it was a gift no simple one-night stand could ever hope to give. Fortunately for Corrin, Camilla was a heavy sleeper so she could indulge in the moment, watching her lovers peaceful expression, even watching her well endowed chest gently swell as she slowly breathed in and out. Corrin could admit she had a fascination with Camilla's large breasts as she moved her hands to trace a finger up them, over the lingerie worn for the night prior to cup her face and what made the moment so great for Corrin was watching Camila slowly stir to her touch. The lilac haired princess gives off a loving smile and murmurs a single word.

"Morning."

The way she is now as she moves forward, pressing her body as close to me as she can and feeling her purr, Corrin just holds her before the must go outside to the war that is the world. If anything, this feeling is better than the night before, knowing that it wasn't a dream, that Camilla wasn't a dream, that her love wasn't a dream. Waking up to her now, the first kiss of the day in each other's arms in bed together - bad morning breath and all, it was still the best feeling in the world.

To Corrin, Camilla could very well be the love of her life, everything that was right in the world. She could forget all the chaos and disorder outside, because this right now, _this_ was her world.

Nothing could ever take that from her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I threw together real quick because I got inspiration. Not expecting a comment or anything given how short it was but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
